1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind.
The invention also relates to an access system for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind, and to a server for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind, and to a first translating section for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind, and to a second translating section for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind, and to a method for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind, and to a processor program product for use in a telecommunication system comprising a first access system for first communication with a first terminal and a second access system coupled to said first access system for second communication with a second terminal, which first communication comprises first packets comprising addresses of a first kind and which second communication comprises either first packets comprising addresses of a first kind or second packets comprising addresses of a second kind.
Such a telecommunication system is for example a telecommunication network, with said first access system for example being a public access network and with said second access network for example being a private access network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art telecommunication system is generally known, with said addresses of a first kind defining public addresses used in the first communication based upon the exchanging of first packets and with said addresses of a second kind defining private addresses used in the second communication based upon the exchanging of second packets. These addresses all have the same length, and need to pass, in a set-up phase as well as in a communication phase, a gateway located between said access systems.
The known telecommunication system is disadvantageous, inter alia, due to not being able to handle addresses with different lengths, and/or due to needing a gateway for the set-up phase as well as for the communication phase.
It is an object of the invention, inter alia, of providing a telecommunication system as defined in the preamble which can handle different addresses with different lengths, without the set-up phase getting inefficient.